User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Enemies / House of Surprise Recap
So this is the House of Enemies / House of Surprise Recap. Look, I'm sorry this is really late, I know I'm uploading this very late on Friday night. Sorry. First, they find a map that leads to a secret room with a riddle. The map leads to the cellar and they can't find it. Joy, Mara, and Willow are still trying to get revenge on Jerome. Now, Denby tells the Sibuna's that they need to improve their marks. So she gives them a fake test. So at the House... ...PEDDIE!!!!!!!! efhjewkahdhhfhf ahuefdjsnyghrjfsd So Jerome finds out Mara is about to get rich so he tells her some bullshit about lawyers... ...Mara practically insulted him in front of everyone. So Joy starts talking to him about how she likes him. I really am starting to ship Jeroy. Ok, so back at school. ... Mr. Sweet is still clueless that Robert has been awoken. But seriously, Victor figured it out why can't you? Oh yeah, I forgot, he's the guy who wears a bowtie and runs a school, yeah wayyyy to busy. Meanwhile, Eddie figures out something. Finally, someone other than Fabian figures something out. So now Mara is in the room with the lawyer. She tells Mara to sign in a bunch of places. So now she goes an gets her a dog. Mara calls the dog Letdown. Mara, reality check, Letdown is a thing not a name. Ok, this next cap has nothing to do with Sibuna. But I had to cap it. Now for something more "Sibuna-ish". Denby becomes a bitch trying to ruin Peddie. She makes a fake love letter. Like in the promo's when Trixie is like "A love letter? What the fuck?" So now this new student Ben comes in. Eddie new him from somewhere which they don't fucking explain it. So now in the cellar. Eddie takes off one brick from the wall and finds something. Eddie, the not-so genius... ...Decides it would be good to smash the wall with a tank. Get a fucking brain, that is a horrible idea, dipshit. Back at the Gatehouse... ...Caroline goes into Harriet's room. She accidentaly leaves the key in the door so Harriet steals it. Then at school... ...Ben helps Patricia pick her books up, he does a lot of shit that pisses Eddie off with Trixie. Then in class Denby says that Eddie is with Alfie, and Trixie with Ben for the trust activity. Bad choice bitch. Just look at this cap, it pisses me off so much. So Victor finds the brick that was taken off... ...Of course. Now, in this cap, the rating I capped is retarded. Kid: ... And then there was an evil teacher who stole a guy in a tank and woke him up evil with a magic bracelet and kidnapped her sister. Mom: We're taking you to a therapist. So anyways, he finds it and Robert gets pissed. Then Victor activates a booby trap. Eddie almost kills himself on it. So that was it. Comment. Tell me what you think. See you Wednesday. **UPDATE** There won't be anymore recaps, read my latest blog for more details. <-------- Previous Category:Blog posts